Un rayon de soleil
by Bluemoon54
Summary: Severus ne pensait pas s’en sortir cette foisci. Cependant, il est sauvé par CeluiQuiADisparu,connu aussi sous le surnom dusurvivant. Le jeune homme prostré parle une langue inconnue…
1. Chapter 1

**Un rayon de soleil**

**Auteur :** Bluemoon54, dc moi à priori

**Disclamer : **Le monde d'HP et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. TT à JKR

**Pairing : **SS/HP

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Severus ne pensait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Cependant, il est sauvé par celui qui a disparu, le survivant. Le jeune homme prostré parle une langue inconnue…

**Nda :**

Kikou tt le monde. J'ai longtemps hésité à poster cette fiction qui est à la base une OS. Comme vous le savez pr ceux qui me connaisse un peu, je n'ai pas d'ordi et dc pas d'accès à volonté au net. Ainsi, bien que pr ma part mes fics sont bien avancé, faut-il encore les taper et les poster sur le site. Et comme je travaille bcp en ce moment, pas beaucoup de temps. Alors à chaque fois que je vais à un cyber café, je culpabilise en recevant vos mails qui réclament la suite. Etant moi-même une lectrice très impatiente je comprends tt à fait, et ça me fait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir vous garantir de suite à une date.

C'est en partie pkoi j'ai décidé de publié cette fic, écrite et terminée. Les update ne seront pas longue. Vous pourrez très bien avoir la suite dans une semaine ou le lendemain. Tout dépend seulement de quand j'ai accès à internet.

Ensuite, la longueur des chapitre resteront court à ce niv là, dsl mais c'est tout l'intérêt pour moi de la poster. Et ainsi, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous laisser des mois sans nouvelle.

_**Acte 1 : Le goût du miel**_

Le souffle éreinté Severus s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Son apparence austère et sévère habituelle était bien différente aujourd'hui. Ses robes noirs en lambeaux, son pantalon maculés des boues ses cheveux noirs collés sur son visage par la sueur et le sang.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe et malgré qu'il ait vu beaucoup il eut un haut le cœur devant l'état de son genoux.

La chair y était déchiquetée découvrant le blanc de l'os, du sang sombre et épais s'écoulant tandis que la peau partait en lambeaux.

Un miracle qu'il eut plus transplaner et avancer jusque là.

Désormais cela était impossible pour lui d'aller plus loin.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Respirant bruyamment, Severus se tourna sur le dos et regarda les lueurs de l'aube à travers la dentelle verdoyante.

Il maudit son père qui l'avait forcé à devenir mangemort. Il se maudit lui-même d'être devenue un espion pour l'ordre du phénix.

Quelle idée de risquer sa vie pour des gens qui le méprisaient et le détester.

Il avait été attaqué par des chiens de l'enfer. De sales clébards couverts d'écailles et dont la morsure empoisonnée étaient souvent mortels. En effet, leur salive empêcher tout cicatrisation et rongeait comme une brûlure, dévorant la chair.

Un prodige que Severus ait réussit à s'échapper.

Quoiqu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. C'était pour crever dans cette fichu forêt.

Il eut un ricanement désespéré et fou qui lui irrita la gorge en songeant qu'à part Albus, et son filleul, personne ne se préoccuperait de ne pas le voir revenir. Au contraire, ses élèves en feraient une grande fête.

Il pouvait déjà voir leur banderoles : « Le bâtard graisseux est partie ! »

Sa respiration ralentit tandis qu'un voile opaque tomba devant sa rétine.

Pourtant juste avant de sombrer il eut la vision d'une vague silhouette se pencher vers lui.

La douleur devait le faire délirer.

oO0Oo

Une voix chantait.

Il tenta de capter les mots, de comprendre une phrase mais cela ressemblait plus au bruissement doux du feuillage qu'à un réel langage.

Il s'entendit respirer ainsi que les battements réguliers de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine.

Ainsi il était toujours en vie.

L'odeur du pin et du miel vint lui chatouiller les narines.

C'était doux et chaud, comme un rayon de soleil.

Il souffrait encore mais ce n'était qu'un lointain échos.

La voix musical fredonnait toujours le berçant.

Elle était grave bien qu'enfantine. Et possédait un air de magie.

Severus décida d'ouvrir les yeux rien que pour connaître le propriétaire de ce son merveilleux.

Ses paupières devaient être de plomb car il dut mettre toutes ses forces pour les ouvrir.

Sa vision tanguait et il vit une fenêtre dont la clarté l'éblouit, le toit en bois et au loin une silhouette se balancer doucement.

Pour capter l'attention de l'autre présence il tenta de parler. Seulement sa voix sembla être coincé au fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit et gémit. Severus était incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps.

Il capta des mouvements sur sa gauche et sentit un linge humide qu'on posait sur son front. Il soupira de bien être à la sensation de fraîcheur.

On força quelque chose à ses lèvres. De la nourriture.

Mais rien que d'ouvrir la bouche lui demander beaucoup d'effort et mâcher fut au-dessus de ses forces.

Severus se tendit alors que des lèvres de velours se posèrent sur les siennes et fit entrer dans sa bouche la nourriture préalablement mâcher.

Incapable de réagir, le maître de potion avala docilement ce qu'on lui donnait par ce curieux intermédiaire ayant juste la pensée que cela avait le goût du miel.

Après qu'on lui ait fait boire un peu d'eau, il s'endormit profondément cette voix étrange en berceuse.

oO0Oo

A son second réveil, Severus se sentit plus fort et sortit enfin du cirage.

Cette fois-ci il ouvrit les yeux sans trop de problème et pu voir où il se trouvait.

Il était seul et la nuit tombait.

Il observa son environnement avec attention, ses sens en alerte tentant de comprendre où et chez qui il était.

Il fut plutôt déconcerté.

Severus se trouvait dans un lit simple et douillet, dans une pièce moyenne où brûlait un feu de cheminée. La salle était en peu plus simple, entièrement faites de bois et ne contenant que le stricte nécessaire voir moins.

Il se demanda depuis combien de jour il avait été inconscient et pourquoi on ne l'avait pas emmené à l'hôpital.

Se souvenant alors de sa blessure, avec anxiété il leva ses couvertures. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucis quand il vit que son corps était entier.

Le soulagement fut intense.

Avec sa blessure, s'il s'en sortait Severus savait qu'on aurait dû, sans aucun doute, l'amputer.

Il regarda son genoux et ne su quoi penser.

Cela ne pouvait être que le travail d'un grand maître guérisseur.

Là où il y avait qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent béant, il retrouva son genou entier en vois de guérison. Il y avait toujours les coutures qui laisser deviner la monstrueuse mâchoire du molosse.

Severus détestait les chiens.

Ses articulations et muscles étaient bien en place et répondait à sa commande. Il pouvait les contracter et décontracter. Cela faisait mal bien sûr, mais dans ce cas la douleur était bienvenue.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur son corps et se recoucha en inspirant profondément.

Par Salazar, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi bon de se sentir vivant et en un seul morceau.

Severus haïssait tous ce qui étaient canin ! (nda : on avait compris)

Rassuré sur son état de santé, il se demanda à qui il devait tout cela.

Il entendit du bruit venant d'à côté. Il se releva.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne répondit.

Au bout de quelques instants la voix douce qu'il avait cru venir d'un rêve s'éleva. Mais on aurait pas dit qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un ou encore moins à lui. On aurait dit plutôt que la personne s'amuser à produire des sons sans raison précise.

Severus voulut se lever mais la douleur vive à sa jambe le bloqua au lit. Il grogna et cria :

« Hey ! J'aimerais vous parler ! »

Qui que c'était l'ignora totalement.

Déboussolé, Severus ne savait plus quoi penser.

Les minutes passèrent pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Une odeur délicieuse se répandit qui donna l'eau à la bouche du professeur. Son ventre grogna et il se demanda si l'autre allait le nourrir.

La réponse fut quasi immédiate.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus regarda hébété la jeune personne devant lui.

Une longue chevelure noire de jais tombant éparse sur des épaules sveltes. Un visage incroyable tant par sa perfection que l'innocence reflétait dans des yeux de la couleur de la plus belle émeraude. Les pommettes hautes, le visage en forme de cœur, un nez charmant et des lèvres petites mais pleine d'un rouge framboise.

Il était difficile de définir l'âge et le sexe de l'autre.

Sans doute presque la vingtaine, malgré le corps petit cependant menue et élancé. Il devait être mâle comme laissait envisagé sa poitrine plane sous la simple robe gris passé qu'il portait, mais la courbe de ses hanches étroites que laissait deviner sa petite tenue était féminine.

Severus avait l'impression qu'il aurait du le reconnaître, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Le jeune homme portait une assiette duquel fumait un ragoût. Il s'avança vers Severus qui resta sans voix et posa le plat à côté de lui avant de reculer rapidement.

Il s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la salle et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du feu.

« Je… qui es tu ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté faisant cascader ses mèches ébène. Il plissa les paupières et gémit doucement puis soudain se détourna en murmurant des son incompréhensible.

Cette personne était-elle folle ? Se demanda le professeur qui pour la première fois de sa vie ne savait pas comment réagir face à quelqu'un.

Pour faire quelque chose, il prit l'assiette et commença à manger avec une cuillère en bois. C'était délicieux, à la fois salé et sucré. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Si d'un coup d'œil Severus pouvait deviner les ingrédients d'une potion, paradoxalement il était un piètre cuisinier.

« C'est très bon. » tenta t'il à nouveau.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme remit une bûche dans la cheminée sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

« Où somme nous ? »

Rien.

« Tu peux au moins me dire ton nom ? »

Voyant qu'aucune réponse n'amenait de réponse, Severus se contenta de finir son assiette. Quand il eut fini il reposa le plat par terre.

Bien qu'en meilleure forme, sa tête recommença à tourner et son genou à l'élancer. Il grogna et s'enfonça dans les couvertures.

Il sentit une main caresser sa joue et se tourna pour plonger dans les deux beaux yeux de l'étrange jeune homme. Celui-ci mit à ses lèvres un bol et lui fit boire une sorte de tisane.

Presque aussitôt son mal de tête se dissipa et la douleur au genou diminua.

Severus se rendormit plein de question en tête mais trop épuisé pour y réfléchir.

A suivre …

**Voilà pour l'instant. **

**Oui, c'est Harry le curieux jeune homme et non il n'est pas fou. Non je ne vous dirai ce qu'il fout là et ce qui lui est arrivé ! Un peu de suspense que diable ! lol**

**Pr anecdote au départ j'avais prévu un drarry mais j'ai opté pr mon autre couple favori. Severus convenait plus pour la trame de l'histoire. Et je voulais faire une fic le mettant en scène av mon ryry chéri.**

**Une petite rev pr me faire plaisir.**

**La suite de Lis sur mes lèvres est en voix de publication, mais le chap est looooong (bonjour pr le taper ) et j'en suis pas encore satisfaite. Quelque illustrations et spoiler sont sur mon blog.**

**Bisous.**

**Bluemoon 54**


	2. acte 2

_Hello_

_Je suis étonné de n'avoir eu aucune question. Vos review étaient plutôt cool, du genre bon début on attend la suite. Lol. _

_J'avais oublié de signaler que c'était un UA, et je m'attendais un peu à un « mais qu'est ce que tu nous as pondu ? »_

_Cette fiction est celle que j'ai préféré écrire, cela à cause du personnage central : Harry (of course) dont la personnalité est la plus recherché et réfléchie. Il faut dire que dans mes autres fictions, même UA j'ai conservé la plus parts des traits de caractères définis pas JKR._

_Là, j'en ai fait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire._

_Mais quelle est son origine ?_

_J'ai plusieurs source d'inspiration : **Les enfants de la Terre **avec le personnage d'Ayla, mais surtout un film que j'aime beaucoup : **Nell **avec Judith Foster. _

_Le mythe de l'enfant sauvage m'a toujours passionné et j'ai voulu crée à partir de cela une histoire. Sauf qu'ici, ce n'est pas un enfant mais un jeune adulte étrange et mystérieux. _

_Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du comportement cependant je me suis efforcé de me m'être à sa place, réfléchir à ses attitudes, gestes et sa façon de communiquer. J'ai construit son histoire étape par étape dans ma cervelle pour décortiquer son âme pur et innocente. _

_On croit qu'il a toujours vécu loin de la civilisation est n'a pas connu la violence… simplement on ne pouvait pas être aussi loin de la vérité._

_Enfin, je ne vous embête plus. Bonne lecture._

**Acte 2 : Le marginal**

Severus contemplait son jeune sauveur.

Ils étaient dehors sous le soleil éclatant. La forêt était majesteuse et il se trouvait à côté d'une cascade étincelante qui tombait dans un bassin d'eau limpide et scintillante.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Severus avait passé son temps à observer le jeune homme.

Il semblait vivre seul, éloigné de tout sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

Il vivait dans une cabane en bois pratiquement invisible sous le laurier et les ronces. Il n'y avait que 3 pièces, une chambre, une salle avec une table et tout son matériel et une cuisine. Sa cuisinière était celles du XIXeme siècle qui marchaient encore au feu de bois, il avait un vaisselier et un lavabo.

Dans la salle principal, il y faisait sécher toute sorte d'herbe et l'œil expert de Severus fut très intéressé de découvrir que l'autre avait il semblerait une grande connaissance en botanique. Il y avait aussi de temps en temps des animaux comme des lapins, des chats sauvages ou encore des oiseaux qu'il ramenait pour les soigner.

En fait, il ne s'occupait de Severus que pour vérifier sa blessure et le nourrir. Sinon il vaguait à ses occupations ignorant superbement son existence.

Le maître des potions réputé pour être insociable pourrait passer pour quelqu'un de presque normal à côté.(nda : tout étant dans le presque)

Il avait pensé à une problème de surdité et en guise d'expérience avait fait tombé une assiette. Seulement en se brisant, elle avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme qui s'était contenté de ramasser les morceaux et nettoyer les dégâts. Depuis il faisait manger son patient dans une sorte de gamelle rudimentaire en bois.

Au moins, Severus savait qu'il entendait très bien. Et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on abîme ses affaires sans raison.

Il savait aussi que le curieux jeune homme n'était pas un moldu.

Déjà pour avoir guéri son genou il fallait des capacités curatives et aussi, il avait une baguette. Cependant la sienne n'avait rien à voir avec celles que les sorciers achetaient au chemin de Traverse par exemple. Sa baguette ressemblait à un vulgaire morceau de branche si ce n'était le reflet brillant qui la singulariser et que Severus l'ait vu s'en servir pour retirer les coutures de ses cicatrices.

Il la rangeait la plus part du temps dans une malle où se trouvait ses maigres affaires vestimentaires et s'en servait rarement.

En fait le jeune homme était un alliage incompréhensif d'insociabilité et de bienveillance, un être primitif mais savant. Il ne parlait pas anglais, ni aucune langue connue.

A vrai dire il fascinait Severus.

Tous ses gestes étaient fait avec grâce, et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient musicaux et mystérieux.

Le professeur installé sur un rocher l'observait.

Le jeune homme vêtue d'une simple longue chemise bleu clair délavé, se trouvait accroupit les pieds dans l'eau où il choisissait quelques galets en fredonnant doucement.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque, et il penchait la tête sur le côté. Après avoir choisi de beaux galets bien arrondis, il se releva tenant les pans de sa chemise où il avait mis ses trésors, montrant ses jambes minces dorés. Il retourna sur la rive et alla poser son butin sur une grosse pierre plane pour faire sécher les pierres.

Severus l'avait vu chasser à la fronde. De temps en temps, ainsi, il se choisissait des munitions qu'il rangeait ensuite dans un sac.

« Outch ! » grogna le maître de potion en se relevant à l'aide d'un bâton. Son genou lui faisait toujours mal.

Son guérisseur qui l'avait entendu, s'approcha.

« ça va, ça va… »

Il n'était pas très à l'aise devant ce curieux personnage, surtout qu'il portait seulement son bas de pantalons que lui avait lavé et rapiécé le jeune homme, toujours troué au niveau du genou cependant.

Comme à son habitude, sans se préoccupait de ce que pouvait dire Severus il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur la cuisses musculeuses du professeur qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Ce qui l'agaça fortement. Il était, d'habitude, maître de ses émotions.

Le jeune homme massa ses muscles endoloris, et une chaleur passa de ses mains à sa blessure le soulageant.

Cela fait, il s'éloigna rapidement comme ci qu'il craignait que Severus lui fasse quelque chose.

C'était cela le plus curieux. Il soignait et s'occupait du maître de potion mais avait l'air de le considérer comme une menace.

Jamais Severus aurait crut trouver plus méfiant que lui.

oO0Oo

Installé à la table, dans sa gamelle en bois, Severus mangeait la soupe que lui avait servit son hôte.

Celui-ci était absent pour le moment, et le sorcier se demandait ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer.

D'habitude, le curieux jeune homme attendait qu'il ait fini pour reprendre la vaisselle et aller la nettoyer tout de suite.

Curieux, le professeur se leva et s'aidant de son bâton, boita et sortie de la cabane.

Il le vit allongé près de l'eau profondément endormie.

C'était la première fois que Severus le voyait en train de dormir. Le jeune homme semblait toujours s'arrangeait d'être éveillé quand le sorcier était présent.

Désireux d'enfin pouvoir l'observer de plus près, aussi silencieusement possible Severus se rapprocha.

Il se pencha et contempla, malgré lui avec tendresse, le beau visage du jeune homme assoupit.

Son visage était doux et fin.

Le professeur retira une mèche noire qui barrait son front et faillit tomber à la renverse.

La célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

C'était comme si un voile qui jusqu'à présent l'avait empêché de voir s'était levé.

Il reconnaissait à présent les traits familiers du fils de James et Lili Potter

A suivre…

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vais mettre quelques illustrations de cette fic sur mon blog je pense.**

**Bisous et une petite rev pr tata bluemoony **


	3. acte 3

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis juste passé mettre ce chapitre.

merci à tlm pr vos rev! ce chap bien qu'il ne répond pas à tout, vous donnera une idée de ce qui s'est passé.

bonne lecture.

**acte 3 Les 20 dernières années**

_**La gazette du sorcier, le 2novembre 1982**_

_Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu !_

_Après des années de règne du terreur par le plus terrible mage noir de ce siècle et peut être du millénaire, nous sommes les heureux premiers à vous informer de sa fin ! _

_Vous vous demandez sans aucun doute à qui devons nous ce miracle. _

_Mais vous refuserez peut être de nous croire tellement cette histoire tragique est prodigieuse par son aboutissant. _

_Cependant si nous nous réveillons enfin d'une longue nuit cauchemardesque, ce bien est pourtant né d'un mal. Car cette félicité nous ait apporté par la survie d'un bébé et la mort de ses parents, un couple célèbre des plus grands défenseurs du bien de notre temps. _

_Commençons par le début._

_La nuit du 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween, Vous-Savez-Qui décida de finir avec deux de ses plus dangereux opposants._

_James Potter, descendant d'une noble lignée sorcière et son épouse Lili Potter née Evans. Ce jeune beau et courageux couple ont eu un fils qu'ils ont appelé Harry Potter._

_L'enfant âgé de seulement un an verrait pour la dernière fois, ce jour de fête des morts, ses parents en vie. Ironique. _

_Vous-Savez-Qui attaqua les Potter cette terrible nuit et après avoir assassiné les très regretté James et Lili s'attaqua à leur bébé. _

_Et là, par on ne sait quel prodige, le sort mortel qu'il utilisa contre le jeune Harry se retourna contre lui l'anéantissant et laissant le petit sorcier avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_Oui, Vous Savez-Qui vaincu par un bébé d'un an et quelque mois qui est aujourd'hui bien portant mais orphelin. _

_(…)_

_Toute notre reconnaissance au Survivant !_

_(…)_

_Théroie sur cette nuit page 22, interview des aurors qui ont vue les ruines de la maison des Potter page 31…_

oO0Oo

Pétunia comme tout les matins se levait avant son mari pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Habillé d'une robe de chambre rose saumon et ses cheveux blond tenus au sommet de son crâne pas de gros bigoudis mauves elle sortit de la chambre non sans un regard énamouré lancé à son époux ronflant tranquillement dans leur lit conjugal.

En passant par le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints en bleu, et la chambre remplis de jouets pour bébé. Au centre, un landau blanc où un porcin … (nda : oups mes mains on dérapés sur le claviers.) un bébé dans une grenouillère blanche surchargé de dentelles dormait.

Se sentant très heureuse et épanouie de sa parfaite petite famille, Pétunia descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour récupérer les bouteilles de lait frais.

Cependant aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour comme d'habitude pour les Dursley.

Sous les cris aigue d'une jeune femme, un poupon aux yeux émeraude se réveilla en sursaut.

oO0Oo

« ILS SE FOUTENT DE NOUS ! » Beugla Vernon !

Dans sa robe de chambre brune, habillé d'un marcel et caleçon gris, l'homme ruminait de colère. Sa moustache avait les poils tout hérissés et une veine violacée battait à sa tempe. Il tenait dans son poing une lettre froissée.

« Chut Vernon ! Les voisins vont t'entendre ! » S'inquiéta Pétunia. Ses yeux bleus perçant se tournèrent vers la fenêtre comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un.

Les cris de leur fils résonnèrent soudain.

« Oh mon pauvre Duddy ! » Dit Pétunia en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Vernon jeta un coup d'oeil furieux, comme si c'était sa faute, le bébé assis sur le tapis qui regardait autour de lui de ses grands yeux verts embués de larme s'agitant pour qu'on le prenne.

Pétunia redescendit avec leur fils et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir un sein que l'enfant l'attrapa dans sa bouche et bu goulûment le lait. (nda : Il a plus d'un an ! Faudrait penser à le sevrer ! )

Vernon regarda son fils avec tendresse. « C'est bien mon fils. Tu sais ce que tu veux. » (nda : Devenir un gros porc ! ouaaaais)

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et soupira. « Nous ne méritons pas ça. »

Harry, poussa un petit cri plaintif cherchant désespérément des yeux ses parents. « Maman… papa … » Hoqueta t'il entre deux sanglots.

Pétunia s'assombrit à la pensée que Dudley ne savait pas dire papa encore. (nda : il dit que « veux… »)

En repensant à sa sœur jalousée et honnie, elle ressentit une bouffée de haine irrationnelle pour le fils de celle-ci.

« C'est trop fort. Pourrir mon enfance avec sa monstruosité ne lui suffisait pas ! Il faut que même morte elle me nuise encore. Pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper de son enfant atteint de son mal sans aucun doute. Je souhaite simplement vivre une vie normal et sans rien de bizarre ! Est-ce trop demandé ?»

Elle éclata en sanglot et serrant fort conte son sein son fils.

« Non, pas question que Dudley vive la même chose que moi. Que croit ce fichu Dumbledore ? Nous devons riens à ces gens ! Il nous prenne pourquoi ? La poubelle de ma sœur ! »

« Tu as raison ma chérie. Nous le mettrons à l'orphelinat… »

« Pour qu'il contamine les autres enfants ! Non l'orphelinat est un trop bon endroit pour cette créature… »

oO0Oo

Vernon conduisait tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil inquiet dans le rétroviseur.

Il était seul sur une route de campagne en plein milieu de la nuit.

A l'arrière endormie dans le siège enfant, le petit bébé aux cheveux noir ébouriffés vêtues d'habit chaud bien que légèrement trop large et grand pour lui.

Vernon savait qu'ils avaient pris la meilleure décision, mais il craignait qu'on le surprenne.

Les autres personnes normales ignorants de l'existence de ces ignominies ne comprendraient pas son geste.

Alors qu'il agissait simplement pour le bien de sa famille et peut être l'humanité, les gens verraient seulement qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonné un petit garçon d'un an en pleine forêt.

Pétunia était chez Marge avec leur fils. Ils avaient cachés à tout le monde l'arrivée d'un second enfant et avait fait croire qu'ils partaient en week-end en famille.

Leur objectif était de se débarrasser de la chose et faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé au bas de leur porte.

C'était l'idée de Pétunia.

Bien que la route soit déserte à une heure si tardive, Vernon mis son clignotant et tourna sur une petit chemin de terre qui l'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à une barrière en bois.

Inspirant profondément, il tenta de calmer la peur et la monté d'adrénaline qui le faisait trembler et suer.

Il sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière.

Craignant de réveiller la chose, avec précaution il défit la ceinture de sécurité et l'installa dans un panier d'osier dans lequel il rabattit une couverture cachant entièrement l'enfant.

C'était sans doute plus facile « d'oublier » un panier en osier avec des couvertures en pleine forêt, qu'un petit être vivant.

Après avoir marché un certain temps, Vernon posa son fardeau au pied d'un arbre.

Il repartit à son véhicule sans un regard en arrière.

Il allait retourner à sa vie tranquille et normale en oubliant le passage court dans leur existence d'un certain Harry Potter.

oO0Oo

_**La gazette du sorcier,Le 8 novembre 1982**_

_**EMPRISONNEMENT A VIE A AZKABAN POUR SIRIUS BLACK**_

_(…)_

_Pour avoir tué dans une rue 13 moldus et le sorcier Peter Pettigrow mort en héros pour avoir tenter d'arrêter ce mangemort fou furieux désireux de venger son maître, Sirius Black est condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Il sera incarcéré dans le quartier de haute sécurité ou se trouve les plus terribles criminels tel que les Lestrange qui ont commis le crime atroce d'abuser du sortilège Doloris sur le couple Londubat entraînant des séquelles irréversibles …_

_(…)_

_Remise posthume de l'ordre de Merlin 1ere classe à Peter Pettigrow page 18_

oO0Oo

**10 ans plus tard, Poudlard**

Minerva Macgonal entra pour la première fois de son existence sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur.

Son visage sévère était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

« Albus… monsieur le directeur… c'est terrible ! »

Dumbledore qui était occupé à préparé l'emploi du temps des premières années leva les yeux et regarda avec étonnement son professeur de métamorphose.

Il était très rare que Minerva perde son calme. Et même quand c'était le cas, elle était de ceux dont la colère était froide.

« Et bien ma chère Minerva, que se passe t'il de si grave qui a pu te mettre dans cette état. »

La directrice de Griffondor se laissa tomber sur un siège et tendit une enveloppe au directeur. Albus fronça les sourcils en la prenant.

Il y était marqué en encre vert émeraude :

_Harry Potter,_

_4 Privet Drive_

« Peux tu m'expliquer ? »

« Le hibou censé apporter ce courrier est revenue. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

« Je crains que oui. » répliqua t'il en se rembrunissant.

« Le jeune Harry ne se trouve pas dans cette maison ! Pourtant nous l'y avons bien déposé ! » Elle semblait à présent furieuse. « Je vous l'avez dit Albus que nous aurions du garder un œil sur lui et ne pas faire confiance à ces gens ! je vous avez prévenue je… »

« Et vous aviez parfaitement raison Minerva. » Coupa Albus. « Mais l'heure n'est pas à remontrance. Nous devons nous rendre chez les Dursley, peut être il y a une explication logique. Ne tirons pas des conclusions hâtives. » Déclara sombrement le vieil homme.

Il priait de tout cœur que le jeune garçon était en parfaite santé et qu'ils allaient le retrouver.

oO0Oo

« Harry, le fils de Lili? Mon neveux ? Mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il devrait ici ? »

(…)

« Attendez de quoi m'accusez vous exactement ? **Vous** avez laissé un petit garçon d'un an à ma porte soi-disant avec une lettre pour nous expliquer la situation… Et bien désolé mais je n'ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre. Et je peux vous dire qu'il fallait être fou pour laisser un enfant comme ça, tout seul dehors dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons… »

( …)

« Je pensais que mon neveux avait été confié à une famille de gens de votre sorte. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter de son sort. »

(…)

« Excusez moi mais je n'était pas en bon terme avec ma sœur. Et même si j'ai été affecté par son décès comment voulez-vous que je puisse penser que c'était à moi qu'on confierait la garde de son fils? »

« Je prend tout ceci avec calme ? Et bien vous avez tort. J'ai la nausée. Je suis quelque peu surprise du peu de responsabilité ont les gens comme vous. Vous auriez pu très bien sonné pour nous réveiller car après tout qu'importait l'heure tardive vu la gravité de l'affaire…. Mais non, vous vous êtes tirés après avoir laisser votre fardeau tout seul en pensant avoir fait votre devoir. Pour moi tout ceci est de votre faute et ma famille et moi n'avons rien à nous repprocher. »

(…)

« Je suis fatigué et mon époux ainsi que mon fils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Est-ce trop vous demandez de sortir de ma vie et celle des miens une fois pour toute. Mon fils est normal et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste. Au revoir monsieur Dumbledore. »

(…)

oO0Oo

**La Gazette du sorcier, le 31 Juillet 1992**

**LE SURVIVANT DISPARU**

_(…)_

_Nous sommes encore sur le choc de la terrible nouvelle._

_En effet, tandis que notre monde se reconstruisait dans la paix grâce à un petit garçon, que nous vivions tous tranquillement sans peur du lendemain nous ignorions que celui-ci avait disparut. _

_Cela fait 10 ans en vérité que personne ne sait où il se trouve._

_On se demande avec quel inconscience et peu de reconnaissance le ministère ait laissé une telle chose arrivée à notre sauveur..._

_Bien que les chances de retrouver notre jeune sauveur son quasi inexistante, le ministère met tout en œuvre pour tenter de le retrouver…_

_(…)_

oO0Oo

**10 ans plus tard, Square Grimmauld, Ordre du phénix**

Severus arriva par feu de cheminette dans la cuisine. Il épousseta ses longues robes noires et regarda autour de lui.

La marque des ténèbres dans son bras l'élancée, mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Après tout il sortait d'une réunion de mangemort et leur maître sans avoir reçu un doloris.

Si à présent la réunion de l'ordre se passait sans que lui et le sale cabot ne se saute dessus, se serait une journée moins pourri que d'habitude.

«Bonjour Severus.» Salua poliment Molly Weasley.

La femme rousse avait maigri et son visage était marqué par l'anxiété et le chagrin.

«Molly.» Répondit plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu Severus.

Mais Molly habitué ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

«Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivée.Si tu veux, je peux te servir du thé.»

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et s'assit en face de la femme qui lui servit dans une tasse la boisson chaude.

Les Weasley n'avait pas eu de chance.

Leur fille Virginia, surnommé Ginny, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, à cause d'un journal intime qui avait permis au seigneur des ténèbres de ressurgir était dans une sorte d'état entre l'inconscient et l'éveil, comme bloqué à jamais. Incapable de communiquer ou avoir la moindre initiative que se soit bouger ou dormir. Elle se contentait de rester immobile regardant sans voir, écoutant sans entendre. N'ayant plus aucune sensation ou émotion.

Elle était à Saint Mangouste.

Elle aurait pu être morte, si Draco n'était pas venu le voir pour le prévenir à temps et que Severus n'avait pas trouvé grâce à l'aide de ce même jeune homme, la chambre des secrets.

Ils étaient arrivé seulement à temps pour sauver de la mort la jeune Weasley.

Le seigneur des ténèbres étaient de retour. Il avait emporté la vie de plusieurs élèves avant qu'on arrive à tuer le basilique et que cette partie d'âme se sauve pour aller fusionner avec l'esprit errant de son maître .

Depuis, rien n'allait plus chez les Weasley.

Et surtout la guerre avait repris.

Sirius Black avait été innocenté et passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher son filleul.

C'était stupide de l'avis de Severus.

Le rejeton des Potter ne pouvait avoir survécut. Même Lupin, le fichu loup-garou le savait.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort...

à suivre...

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Bisous, et une petite rev.**

**bye**


	4. acte 4

_Je sais, ça fait un bail. Mais j'ai accumulé en pas de chance. Cette fic que j'avais entièrement tapé a été efface en même temps que tout ce qui contenait ma clé usb! tout ça parce que comme une conne je ne l'ai pas retiré comme il le fallait. pfff quand on est nuls._

_Bon je l'avais TOUJOURS sur papier, mais j'avais pas envie de tout retaper._

_Toute fois comme je suis une lectrice et que je sais à quel point il est pénible quand on nous annonce qu'une fic qu'on suivait est suspendue voir abandonné, je n'avais pas le coeur à vous faire subir ça . (et j'étais à deux doigt)_

_Donc voilà, la suite et pardoooon pour le retard._

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée et que tout ce passe bien pour vous._

_Le prochain chap que je publierai sera soit celui "de la créature oubliée" ou bien " HP et les Malfoy"_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Acte 4: L'enfant sauvage**

_**20 années auparavant**_

Douleur dans son dos.

Elle avançait avec lenteur mais détermination. Comme il était difficile de vieillir. Comment les humains pouvaient supporter la vision de leur corps se détériorer?

Ses articulations sèches, craquaient, ses muscles s'étaient atrophier et sa peau pendait lamentablement autour de ses os fragilisés. Elle qui avait été jadis, une beauté parmi les siens.

Ceux dont la race s'éteignait.

Elle avait peu d'espoir. Sa famille était morte avec son compagnon dans un tremblement de terre et elle se retrouvait avec leur unique enfant, une petite fille qui ne survivrait pas plus de quelques années.

Les dons, la magies, la langue, les coutumes et connaissances accumulés depuis des millénaires étaient condamnés à disparaître avec elle.

Cela était bien pire qu'un simple être qui s'éteint car ça serait une mort total.

C'était pourtant avec courage qu'elle cherchait les racines pour soigner l'enfant en bas âge endormi dans un panier sur son dos. Elle vérifiait de temps en temps si sa respiration n'était pas trop difficile, où si la fièvre n'avait pas encore montée.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit.

L'appel de Ishka, le plus vieil arbre de la forêt. Le plus rayonnant de sagesse, un de ses plus vieux ami.

Que faire?

Non, elle était Siù- Tiva, celle qui guérit. Elle ne pouvait aller contre son devoir, et devait répondre à l'appel.

Peut être qu'Ishka pourrait l'aider à trouver ses racines.

oOo

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, ses oreilles fines malgré son grand âge, perçurent les rires d'un enfant.

Curieuse, elle accéléra le pas aussi vite que son corps lui permettait.

Au pied de l'arbre Ishka, se trouvait un panier d'osier où un bébé abandonné s'était assis. Qui aurait pu laisser un si petit être en pleine nuit, dans la forêt?

Quel monstre serait capable de faire cela?

Ishka faisait tombait ses branches protectrices, caressant le petit comme pour jouer avec lui. Siù-Tiva voyait les petits bras tentant d'attraper les feuilles, et les pieds gigoter dans tous les sens.

Un signe, voilà ce que c'était, se dit Siù-Tiva. Car près de l'enfant se trouvait exactement se dont elle avait besoin pour soigner les poumons fragiles de Kaith-Lia.

Elle s'approcha avec une prière muette et envoya une émotion de paix et d'amour à Ishka. Elle s'occuperait de l'enfant.

En se penchant, elle su qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Les yeux vert innocent, et le visage rond souriant et glougloutant l'attendrirent. L'enfant était en bonne santé et rayonnait de puissance. Et sur son front la marque du bien et de pouvoir, l'éclair.

La lumière du soleil, se dit elle.

Elle le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. L'enfant se serra contre elle, agrippant ses robes, ravies de se sentir aimé et cajolé.

«Un fils... ton nom sera Sean-Lath, rayon de soleil."

oOo

_**20 années après**_

Sean-Lath se réveille pour voir au-dessus de lui le visage de l'homme étrange.

Il sursauta et s'écarta rapidement.

L'homme le regardait avec un air de total ahurissement. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir quitter son visage des yeux, et ne cessait d'aller vers son front.

"Harry... Potter..." Dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Sean se releva et recula.

Il n'appréciait guère l'observation constante de l'autre. Il l'avait supporté le temps que sa blessure guérisse, pourquoi restait-il?

Lui ferait-il comme les autres?

**_Ils_** l'avaient blessé sans raison. Des semaines durant il avait eu mal et avait vécu dans la crainte de voir leur retour.

Et ils étaient revenu plusieurs fois.

Depuis 3 tour des saisons, il fut de nouveaux en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'homme. Un autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il était mourant, ayant perdu une incroyable quantité de sang. Grâce à son apprentissage avec Grand-mère, il avait de suite identifier les blessures, fait son diagnostic, il pouvait le guérir...

Et pourtant il avait hésité.

Mais c'était son devoir de guérisseur. Si la déesse avait mis un blessé sur sa route, c'était pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Alors il l'avait ramené chez lui. Lavé, désinfecté et soigné sa blessure, nourri, logé, blanchi.

Cependant, il refusa net tout contact avec lui. Il avait ignoré ainsi les tentative de communications et de rapprochement.

Ils ne pouvaient subir **_ça _**encore.

Et pourtant ce soir, comme un idiot il s'était mis en situation vulnérable.

Ses yeux se voilèrent des terreurs quand de terribles mémoires le submergèrent. Sa respiration devint rapide et courte, et son corps trembla.

«Non! ... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer!»

Il ne comprenait pas ses mots. Trop de mots, trop hachés ... incompréhensible.

L'homme le pris dans ses bras. Sean se débattit avec rage, et lui mordit le bras jusqu'au sang.

L'autre ne lâcha cependant pas prise, et se mit à frotter son dos lui murmurant un doux baragouinage qui avait quelque chose de rassurant et apaisant.

cet élan de tendresse si soudain, lui rappela alors que cela fait 6 ans qu'il était seul. Que sa soeur et Grand mère n'était plus.

Grand mère lui avait dit de retourner chez les humains, et ils les avaient cherché.

Mais alors les humains l'avaient blessé et il n'avait plus confiance.

Cependant, l'étreinte de l'homme le fit se souvenir comme il était douloureux d'être seul.

Peut être cet homme n'était pas mauvais. Voilà pourquoi la Déesse l'avais mis sur son chemin.

Rassuré, il se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant et s'endormit.

à suivre...

_Personnellement, j'ai aimé écrire ce chap._

_J'espère que vous, vous avez aimé le lire. _

_Une review? °chibi eye°_


End file.
